


Day 28 -- I Don't Know How to Say Goodbye

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-09
Updated: 2005-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the night before remus goes undercover with the werewolves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 28 -- I Don't Know How to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/125125.html
> 
> The leaves must turn  
> The wind must blow  
> The heart must learn  
> When it's time for the heart to let go  
> But when I think of you  
> My heart knows why  
> I don't know how to say goodbye  
> \- Linda Eder, "I Don't Know How to Say Goodbye"

Remus wrapped his hands tighter around the mug of cider, looking out the window alone rather than mingling with the rest of the Order after the meeting. Molly had made her famous mulled cider, and Remus could taste the cinnamon, cloves, and star anise as the flavors exploded on his tongue. He savored them, knowing it would be the last time for a while.

This was Remus' last Order meeting before he went fully under cover until the spring, but he didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't want to hear their wishes for good luck and their advice. What did they know about werewolves, about surviving in a pack, about giving up everything he believed in to be a spy for the Order?

He couldn't understand, either, how they could stand to be in this house. It was Harry's now, surely, but it was still the house that had killed Sirius as much as that damned curtain. Sirius Black was one of the best wizards of their age, but he had been cheated again and again. Remus hid behind the anger, because he didn't think he could face the tears.

Remus finished his cider and detoured past the kitchen to deposit the mug before leaving. He didn't say goodbye to anyone as he left, but he did notice Tonks watching him. He couldn't imagine why, but it didn't matter. He left the cruel old house and hurried down the street. If he didn't say goodbye, he wasn't allowed to leave for good, he thought with childlike logic. Which was, of course, why Sirius couldn't be gone for good, either.


End file.
